But Still It Stays
by myfatalillusions
Summary: AU Junior year After disaster strikes Spring Awakening, Rachel Berry is forced to move to Lima and live her life away from those she loves. A story of her time in Glee and her new life. Rachel/?, Multiple OCs involved
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm Beth and this is my first foray into the Glee fandom for writing, although I have been reading for months. I hope you enjoy and critique fairly. This is just a prologue, but I am already hard at work at the first chapter. This idea has been in my head for a while, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and I probably never will.

They got the call the morning of their seventh preview. Their beloved director Jeannie has suddenly passed of a heart defect the night before. Tonight's performance would be their last. All of their financial backing fell through once they no longer had the benefit of their seasoned and renowned director.

The cast was devastated. They had put so much hope and heart into Spring Awakening and now it was gone forever. Their chance to change people with this show had passed. They were heartbroken.

That night's performance was electric, sparking with intensity and emotion. Jeannie would have been so crowd. There wasn't a dry eye in the house between the audience and the cast and crew. Everyone was left drained but hopeful for their own futures.

The cast and crew stayed backstage for hours after the house emptied out, laughing and weeping as they recalled all their times together.

It was at the end of this night that Rachel Berry dropped another bombshell on them.

Her dads had decided that since Spring Awakening was over, she would be moving to some cow town in Ohio to "get a taste of life outside the city, expand her horizons, and move through her grief at the death of Jeannie, who was like a mother to her."

Rachel was obviously being forced to do this, and the group couldn't fault her for something that was out of her control. Slowly they pulled into one last group hug with Rachel at the center. The group was a tangle of arms and legs, buzzing with "good byes", "I'll miss yous", and "keep in touchs."

In the very center was a group of six, Rachel and her boyfriend Alex, her brother Nate and her best friends Evyn, Johnny, and Abbi. The group was standing their just hugging, tears running down their faces and telling each other "I love you."

The day after the funeral, Rachel left them all behind and went off to start her new life in Lima, Ohio.

This is way shorter than my normal work, but I needed a short little part about her leaving New York to start it off. This is only a prologue. The first chapter will deal with McKinley High's first day of school, and their first day with the undeniable force that is Rachel Berry. Please tell me what you think of this idea!

Love, Beth


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! Thanks to those who have already reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! Believe me, it has been deeply appreciated. So here we go with the first chapter of But Still It Stays. In case you didn't know, this refers to "The Song of Purple Summer" from Spring Awakening, a beautiful song that concludes the show. I recommend listening to the cast recording, although it doesn't have a huge impact on the story. It is definitely worth your while though!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Rachel groaned as her alarm buzzed loudly in her ear on her first day of school. She slowly left the warmth of her bed and ran across the cold tile of the bathroom and took her shower. Rachel went to get dressed, and exited the closet in dark wash jeggings, a red halter neck top, and Alex's old leather jacket she had stolen when he outgrew it. On her feet were black peep-toe heels that showed off her bright red pedicure. Deeming her hair and makeup complete, she tossed on some sunnies, grabbed a bagel and went out to her car. She drove to McKinley, mentally preparing herself for the year ahead.

Rachel pulled into the student parking lot and made quite a stir when she got out of the car. Her dark-haired beauty and expensive car stood out in a school of girl-next-door types and pickup trucks. She rolled her eyes at the wolf whistles from jocks.

She made her way to the main office, where she was met by a boy in a wheelchair and an Asian girl with pink streaks in her hair.

"Um, hi. I'm Rachel Berry," she said, hoping they were there to guide her.

The boy in the wheelchair spoke first. "Yeah we know." The girl and Rachel both laughed at the slight creepiness of the statement. "Oh, um, well you see…"

"No it's fine. I understand. Are you by any chance my guides at this hellhole?" She asked him.

This time the girl spoke up, "Yeah I'm Tina and this is Artie. We'll take you to your homeroom and answer any questions."

"Ok great." They made their way down the hall to their homeroom. Once inside, the trio was greeted enthusiastically by the teacher, a man with curly hair who was wearing a vest.

"Oh hey Artie, Tina! This must be Rachel, our newest student. Welcome to McKinley, Rachel. I'm Mr. Schuester, and I teach Spanish and run Glee.

"Hi. I'm from New York, where I was tutored instead of public school," Rachel told him before making her way to the empty seat next to Tina.

"So Tina, is there anything for music here?" Rachel asked, smiling at the other girl.

"Well if you like singing then you have to join Glee!" Tina replied, returning Rachel's smile.

"That sounds great, when and where are auditions?"

"Just come to the choir room after school!" Tina told her. Mr. Schue then began class so they turned their attention onto him.

The day passed quickly enough, and soon enough Rachel was making her way to the choir room to try out for Glee. She heard raucous laughter as she approached the door and felt a pang as she remembered laughing with her best friends at breaks during rehearsals. Oh well, she thought and braced herself as she walked into the room.

"Hey babe, you busy tonight," she heard coming from the smirking mohawked boy in the back row.

"No, but I bet you and your hand have a nice evening planned," she retorted, earning a few "ohhhs" from the other teens.

"She's feisty. I like her," said a Latina who introduced herself as Santana.

Then Mr. Schue came in. "Ok guys, looks like we have one new recruit! This is Rachel, everybody. Rachel, do you have anything prepared?"

"Of course," she responded, handing some sheet music to the band members. "This song is really important to me. I hope you enjoy."

Rachel walked to the center of the room and sat on a stool, wanting to focus on the music and not doing an insane dance with it.

**I promised you the world again  
>Everything within my hands<br>All the riches one could dream  
>They will come from me<strong>

**I hoped that you could understand  
>That this is not what I had planned<br>Please don't worry now  
>It will turn around<strong>

**Cause I need more time  
>Just a few more months and we'll be fine<br>So say what's on your mind  
>Cause I can't figure out just what's inside<strong>

**I hoped that you could understand  
>That this is not what I had planned<br>Please don't worry now  
>It will turn around<br>**Rachel felt herself growing sadder as the song continued. She remembered her friends singing this to her after Jeannie's death and the news of her move. **  
>Cause I need more time<br>Just a few more months and we'll be fine  
>So say what's on your mind<br>Cause I can't figure out just what's inside  
>So say alright<br>Cause I know we can make it if we try  
>Cause I need more time<br>Just a few more months and we'll be fine**

**We're off to new lands  
>So hold on to my hands<br>It's gonna be alright  
>It's a whole lot brighter<br>So stand by the fire  
>It's gonna be alright<br>Yeah, the road gets harder  
>But it's not much farther<br>It's gonna be alright  
>You know that it ain't easy<br>Please believe me  
>It's gonna be alright<br>**  
><strong>Please don't worry now<br>It will turn around**

**Cause I need more time  
>Just a few more months and we'll be fine<br>So say what's on your mind  
>Cause I can't figure out just what's inside<br>So say alright  
>Cause I know we can make it if we try<br>Cause I need more time  
>Just a few more months and we'll be fine<strong>

She finished the song with tears in her eyes, bowing as the club applauded for her.

"Wow, Rachel! You are definitely in! Your voice is incredible. Welcome to New Directions." Mr. Schue said, starting a chorus of "Welcomes" from all the Glee kids. As they were sitting down to start off the actual lesson, a phone started blaring.

"_To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too! To me, to me, to you and you and you, you and you!"_

Rachel sheepishly reached into her bag and looked at her phone. Shaking her head she spoke."Mr. Schue? Is it ok if I take this? It could be important."

"Well sure, I guess," he told her.

She took the call. "Johnny! Why exactly did you see the need to change your ringtone to "La Vie Boheme"?"

She listened for a minute. "I know that you guys don't have a specialized one, and that Alex and Nate do."

"Yes, I know, but 'Lucky' is our song and Nate sang 'Bitch of Living' and he does make it a bitch to live sometimes!" she screamed into the phone. "Now I'm busy I'll talk to you guys later. Love to everyone! Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, she glanced at the incredulous Glee club. "Sorry bout that."

Chuckling, Mr. Schue put the assignment up. "Falling in Love" the board read. "Okay guys, your assignment is to sing songs about falling in love. Interpret this as you see fit. You are dismissed for today."

Everyone started talking and getting their stuff together until they heard a sharp whistle.

Rachel was standing on her chair. "Alright guys, Glee sleepover, my house, tonight. Be there at seven. I'm gonna get to know you." and with that she gave out her address and ran out the door, leaving a stunned glee club in her wake.

Not my greatest work, but I'm still deciding just where to go with this story. I also wanted to get something out before camp next week, as I will have no phone or computer access. I hope you enjoyed and I will be working on the Gleepover asap! The song is More Time by needtobreathe.

Love, Beth


End file.
